I'm Home
by 7red-charms
Summary: This is the second part to my first story. This is Point Blank Sad Version from Alex's POV, as a most brilliant reviewer suggested i do. Anyhow, hope you like it, idk if i got Alex's character correct. Please review. Thx. ;


_Mrs. Stellenbosch hardly faltered. As I left the table, I saw her hands swing down, smashing through the thick wood. The table fell apart and she walked through it, grabbing me again, this time by the neck. My feet left the floor. With a grunt she hurled me against the wall. I yelled out, the pain was excruciating. It felt like my back was broken. There was nothing I could do. I slid to the floor. I couldn't move. I just clenched my teeth and willed my tears away._

_Mrs. Stellenbosch stopped, breathing heavily. She glanced out the window. The helicopters blades were at full speed now. The helicopter rocked forward then slowly rose into the air. It was time to go. I looked down at my legs. Come on! MOVE!_ I saw Mrs. Stellenbosch reached down and pick up her handbag. She took out a gun and aimed at me. I just stared at her. There was nothing I could do. _This is it. I'm dead at 14._ I failed my mission.

Mrs. Stellenbosch smiled, "and this is what _I_ am paid for", she said.

I heard as the heavy door was thrown open.

"Alex!" it was Wolf. He was holding a machine gun. I could see Mrs. Stellenbosch calculating. She knew she would die, but she could die having killed me and she knew it. I knew the second she moved that I was going to die. Mrs. Stellenbosch lifted the gun up and fired three shots. Each one of them hit me. "Noo!" I heard Wolf shouting, as he opened fire himself. My world was now on fire. Through my haze of pain I saw Mrs. Stellenbosch fall into the window. I heard her scream. Yet I was dying and I felt it.

I had felt all three bullets slam into me. Each bullet caused my body to jolt. My chest, my stomach and my shoulder. I barely saw Wolf run to me. _Wait. Was that shock on his face? Or was it fear? _I thought Wolf didn't like me."God dammit Cub!" Wolf pulled me into his arms. I screamed with pain at having been moved. I was now leaning with my back on Wolf's broad chest. It was getting harder to breath. "Hold on kid, hold on!" Wolf said as he applied pressure to my chest and stomach. _God, that hurts._ "Itss okay Wof." I tried to tell him. _Wow, my slurred voice is pathetic_ "Youu need to get the helcoper." I said as I tried to point to the broken window. He pulled my arm back down next to my chest. I could hear the panic in his voice. _He needs to finish what I could not._ "I'm not leaving you Cub, you need help." Wolf said as he increased his pressure on my wounds.

"Dammit Wolf, go!" I groaned at him with all my strength, _Stupid, stubborn man._ "I'll b…be fine," I stuttered. I knew Wolf was thinking. "Go!" I whispered now. My voice was fading, my breathing was slowing. "Okay, but you hold on till I get back!" Wolf said as he gently put me onto the ground. Fire raced through my wounds from the movement. "Is fine, jjust…ggo!" I hissed through clenched teeth. He looked down at me with sadness and pain in his eyes. He knew. _I'm not gonna make it Wolf. I'm sorry. _I briefly smiled. Wolf picked up his gun and left. I slowly blinked. _I'm so so sorry Jack._ A choked cough erupted from my lungs. Blood now flowed out of the corners of my mouth. I heard gunshots and then an explosion. _He did it. Wolf completed the mission. _I knew I had mere minutes left if not seconds. _The world will go on. I have done my part. Its still not fair though. Poor Jack, first she lost Ian and now she was going to lose me. And all to the same damn MI6. Damn them. _

My breathing rattled to a halt but I wasn't really aware anymore. I slowly blinked. Everything was really dark now. I could see something though. It looked like a man and a woman. _Hey, I kinda look like him. Huh,…mom? Dad?…_ the last thing I heard were running feet and Wolf shouting "No, no no no no, NOOO!" _sorry mate, but I gotta go. _Everything went pitch black, and then a blinding white hit me. _Hi mom, dad. Hi Ian. I'm home._


End file.
